


(A Link to the Past) Link x (Female/Male) Reader

by LynneAshleyStories



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Damsel in Distress, F/M, Fairy Power, Female Reader, Handsome ALttP Link, Link is a male, M/M, Magical, fluffy moment, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneAshleyStories/pseuds/LynneAshleyStories
Summary: You are on an expedition with Link, and something magical happens to the both of you on the way. Read Chapter One if you are a girl. Read Chapter Two if you are a boy.





	1. (A Link to the Past) Link x (Female) Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ugh, I took SO long doing this, huh? Some of you really wanted me to finish my Prince of Dreams story, but here’s my excuse...my old computer crashed, and ALL of my notes for that story were accidentally on there (That, and the chapters I wrote for it are gone forever now). So, I’ve finally got a computer again to work on, now I can redeem myself! I’ll work on Prince of Dreams when I can remember my ideas for it, haha ^^”. (Characters and You are not mine)
> 
> (Y/N)= Your Name  
> (L/N)= Last Name  
> (F/C)= Favorite Color  
> (H/C)= Hair Color  
> (2ndF/C)= Second Favorite Color  
> (E/C)= Eye Color   
> (LB/N)= Little Brother's Name

A young man with green attire hopped out of the Potion Shop, landing on some wet, mushy grass as he carried a brand new pouch. He seemed happy about it, but really the bag was just storing some magical powder that can be found anywhere in the land of Hyrule. It didn’t do much, besides lighting torches and transforming Faeries, but in the young man’s case it was the neatest little item in the world...so far. He strapped the brown bag onto his dirt colored belt, scanning the area for some trouble. He wasn’t hoping for a quarrel, it was more like a problem he wanted to fix. The more he helped, the more excited he got! 

The young man quickly strolled through Kakariko Town, eyeing every villager he passed by. The people saw him in return, watching his fluffy blonde hair swaying in the wind, rather than his giddy feet as they led him to another building. Honest to say, he was quite enchanting, especially when his face just beamed with excitement. It was just so pure and innocent, no one really expected him, out of everyone else, to be the criminal whole stole the princess. Most villagers let him wander in peace, seeing the amount of good deeds he’s done so far. They didn’t suspect him. Others, however, were still sketchy about the young man. Yes, he did seem fair and loyal, but who said he wasn’t masking his evil in a persona of good? Everyone does that, they believe. If he gets too close...they’ll scream for the guards!!

The young man skipped down the dirt road, kicking up water and mud from the previous rainfall. He absent mindedly turned his head, and luckily discovered a home he had not visited yet! He made a complete stop and looked for the household name on a sign, his curiosity rising yet again. In the yard, a wooden board said the name “(L/N)” as it stood on a cheap plank. The Hylian had not heard that name before, so he made up his mind to waltz right on over. Meeting new people was not a bad thing, but he had to be wary of a tattle-tail. Not everybody is friendly, sadly.

He stood in front of the wooden door, his eyes looking at the carved in peep hole as he politely knocked three times. He waited for an answer, but heard nothing from within the building. He tried again, thinking that the owners must not have heard him. He knocked three times, slightly louder than the last attempt. He listened in, pressing his ear against the wooden board. At first, he didn’t hear anything again, but after waiting a few moments, he heard a rustling of bed sheets. They sounded faint from their slow movement, but the young man was talented enough to pick them up! He stood still for a few more seconds, patiently waiting for the owner to answer his call. “C-come in…” said a small voice through the door. 

The young man did not waste any time to turn the handle and push open the light door. He first stepped onto a beaten mat in the house, wiping his feet to add to its dirty appearance. He looked around the home, it was quite cozy compared to its average outside appearance. The walls were beige, and the hardwood floors were screaming to be complemented by the young man. There was also a wooden table for four, and a reading area just behind it. It was all a very nice setup, but the sight of the poor owner really brought him down. On a white bed laid a poor, sick little boy with black hair and a white shirt. He looked really down, but the young man was determined to bring his spirits back up! He gently walked right over and crouched down next to the bed, giving the boy a smile. “Hi there” the young man greeted quietly. 

The little boy opened his eyes and looked at the young man, his nose hiding under his thick blanket. “Wh-...who are you?” the little boy asked. When the young man was about to answer, the little boy coughed a few times. It didn’t seem like he was hacking, but those coughs didn’t sound too good either. The young man patiently waited for the little boy to cough it out, sitting there with a gentle smile on his face. The little boy was very grateful, but he didn’t say that outloud. Instead, he forced his coughs to calm down so the newcomer could answer, it was the least he could do. “My name is Link” the young man said. “And, to be honest, I wanna know what’s bothering you” he added. The little boy stared at Link, as if trying to contemplate what he had just heard. Link seemed to be honest, in his opinion. “E-er...I’m (LB/N)” he answered.

Link nodded, adding the name (LB/N) to his memory. He has met a lot of people today, and he couldn’t wait to meet more! But, for now, he was going to focus on poor little (LB/N). Link wanted to hear this child’s response, but got some coughs instead. He wasn’t going to rush it, but he couldn’t stay still either. Link was so energetic, he barely even waited for the kid to finish coughing. “I can't go out 'cause I'm sick…” (LB/N) said. He coughed some more, then continued. “People say I caught this cold from the evil air that is coming down off the mountain, I’m very weak to that stuff...” he said weakly. 

(LB/N) sniffed as Link thought about the situation. Okay, so the mountain’s being taken over by evil...he heard about things like this from Princess Zelda. He needs to get some pendants to stop it, but he has no idea where the first one even is! Not only that, (LB/N) is sick...so how does he fix that? “Do you need, like, a Medicine of Life from the shop? I can get you one, if you want” Link offered. Surprisingly, (LB/N) shook his head, burrowing into his blankets for another nap. “Nah...I’m good. All I really want is to catch bugs again...but I can’t…” he complained. Link’s eyes sparkled up, he might have found something to do! “I can catch some for you!” he said excitedly. “Aw shucks…”(LB/N) sighed. 

(LB/N) sat up again and looked at Link tiredly. “I’d love to lend you my bug net to do that...and use it when I'm better...b-but…” he said. “Buuuut…?” Link repeated both impatiently and curiously. “M-my sister (Y/N) is using it...she...she wanted to get a Faery for me so I could heal faster” (LB/N) admitted. Link’s smile widened, it looks like he’s going on a hunt for a fair maiden! What an exciting quest! “So, if I find her and bring her back, will you let me borrow it?” Link clarified. All he needed was a nod from (LB/N) before dashing out of the house to find a girl with a Bug Catching Net. He was going to have to search high and low, but he was determined to help out those in need!

Little did he know, said female was actually down the road, walking lightly in her brown boots and (F/C) pinafore. It was you, miss (Y/N) (L/N). You were the one Link was looking for, the one with the Bug Catching Net in your hands. You had no idea about this, all you knew was your mission, which was to catch a Faery and make (LB/N) feel better. You could not handle a sickly brother by yourself, especially when your parents decided to run off during such an event. Your mother, with her brown hair and her yellow dress, telling you to take care of him as she and your dad took off...it just wasn’t fair! You didn’t have any experience in medicine, nor did you know what (LB/N) needs or doesn’t need. But, you were determined to try your best, even if it killed you. After all, older siblings should always do everything they can for their younger siblings, right? Right…

You walked along a little further, looking in every direction you can for some sort of sparkle or wing. All you saw so far were trees and bushes, maybe even a few rocks, but just...no...faeries...hmm. You stopped for a second to get your bearings, this is obviously leading you nowhere. You intended on just wandering around until you found one, but it looks like that’s just a waste of time. So far, you’ve already reached a house that was in front of the castle, but saw absolutely NO signs of little humanoids in the past 2 hours. You slid your fingers through your (H/C) hair as you wandered off in thought. They must be in hiding, you thought, but where could they be? You didn’t want to take too long finding them, because (LB/N) still needed you. Maybe you can just cover a certain area today, and come back tomorrow? That could work...maybe. 

You dug around in the pockets of your (2nd F/C) apron, and took out a small cutting knife. Your father usually “trimmed” his jet black hair with the knife, but today it was going to be used for something else. You walked on over to a nearby tree and started to carve a little triangle on it, delicately cutting the handsome bark with your talent. To you, it was a perfect marker for your progress. Seeing it tomorrow will prove that you already covered the area you were in. Unfortunately, to the guard behind you, it was an act against the law. “Hey, girly! What do you think your doing?!” the guard ordered. You jumped a little from the voice and slowly turned around, seeing an armored guard in blue. He had a spear, and it looked like it had your name on it...not good. “Well?!” the guard asked impatiently. He slammed the bottom of his spear on the ground, making you jump again. You quickly put away the cutting knife and stuttered your answer “E-er...c-carving?” you said.

The guard shook his head sadly, but angrily at the same time. “Gods damn it, kid. This area is owned by the Royal Family! You are vandalizing property, and by order of the king, I WILL take you in for trial!” he yelled, pointing his spear at you. You squeaked, and your heart stopped as he threateningly jabbed it toward you. It was sharp looking, and its gleaming metal in the sun wasn’t really helping you out at all. All you could do was be submissive, accepting defeat as the guard directed you around the corner. You nervously held onto the Bug Catching Net with both of your hands, hoping to the Gods that you weren’t in too serious trouble. You had no idea carving on a tree was against the law, but you sure did learn quickly.

When you and the castle guard passed by the little home from earlier, you saw the full castle in sight. It was huge, majetic even, as its marble shone with the rays of the sun. At the top, you saw a weird electric fence, but didn’t think too much of it. All you worried about was the penalty...it was either going to be torture or a fine...torture, you didn’t prefer, but a fine would make your family homeless. You didn’t want that to happen, you were praying for a miracle, wishing really hard for a knight in shining armor to save you. Well...a knight that wasn’t taking you in for punishment at least. Anyone but THIS guy would be nice…

“Oi! Hold on there!” yelled out a voice. The guard behind you grunted frustratedly as you both turned toward the voice. By the name of the Gods, who you saw in front of you was absolutely the most handsome guy you had ever seen in your life. He had a sloping green hat with a matching green tunic and a yellow long sleeve underneath. That alone made him look heroic, but his Fighter’s Sword and Shield set really showed that trait off. If this was a cartoon, hearts would be shooting out from your head. You barely even paid too much attention when the boy said “How can you call yourself a guard, if your kidnapping a helpless girl like a demon king would? Hmm?”

One look at the boy made the guard growl under his breath, taking back his spear away from you as he yelled “YOU!” It wasn’t long before the guard started to chase the heroic boy, holding his spear out as if he could catch up to him. You were careful to get out of the way, so you could watch this magnificent sight before you. The boy in green was easily able to outrun the guard, laughing a little at the man’s poor attempt to capture him. You wanted to laugh too, but what stopped you was the drawn weaponry. The boy actually pulled out his sword at the man, and they both started to have a melee with each other. Holy Hylia...was someone going to die?! You didn’t want to see that, but yet, at the same time, you wanted to see which one of them would be victorious (Your money was on the boy, personally).

You saw clashing metal, you saw blocked attacks, you saw some nice fighting skills between the two fighters. This got you really riled up, to the point where you were even hoping in place, holding your net close to your body. The boy must have noticed your enthusiasm, because he started to show off his really smooth moves. He started dodging so lightly, that the guard looked like a furious murderer that was blind with anger. The boy then easily finished the battle by making the guard lose his balance, and kicked him into the castle moat. The guard screamed as he fell into the water, you heard a loud splash, followed by an angry yell. This earned an “Ooh…” out of you, and the boy seemed satisfied with his performance as he bowed to you. You giggled and clapped lightly, what an excellent show, you must admit. Not only did you watch a pretty boy in action, you were probably let off on the punishment also! Today was a win-win, in your case.

The boy put away his gear and leaped over to you, a lot of energy was radiating off of him as he held his hand out for you to shake. “Link” he said in a happy voice. You smiled at the name, it was very nice...and charming. “(Y/N)” you said, taking his soft hand and shaking it up and down. You looked up at him and saw him nodding his head. “Oh, I already knew that, (LB/N) told me you were holding a certain bug net” he commented. “Ah, I see” you said calmly. So, (LB/N) sending people after you, huh? Well, so far you ain’t complaining, it’s pretty nice. Very nice, actually…

“So, I hear you’re catching Faeries?” Link asked, staring intently into your (E/C) eyes. You didn’t mind him doing that, so you nodded in response. “Didja catch any?” Link asked. You chuckled a little and shook your head, it was pretty obvious you weren’t the best at hunting. You couldn’t even catch a Cucco if it was standing still, very embarrassing. “I don’t even know if i’m on the right track” you admitted to Link. The Hylian retracted his hand and hummed in thought, his eyes looking up at the noon sky as he went through his memory. Now that you noticed, his blue eyes were very pretty, they were as blue as the Waterfall of Wishes. Such crystal clear water, reflected from the sky blue atmosphere in a nice, serene spot...you could stare at them all day, they were that enchanting. 

“Well...to be frank with you…” Link started. You quickly snapped out of your gaze an paid attention to his voice. His soft, elegant voice...oh boy here we go again. “I was poking around earlier, and I know this great spot for Faery hunting” he said, looking away to drag you into his grasp. “Y-you do? Where?” You asked, totally falling for his trap. He hummed, pretending to debate whether or not to tell you. That is so mean, you thought. “You really wanna know?” he asked teasingly. You nodded, giving a big smile that was desperate for his answer. “You suure~?” he sung. You nodded more harshly, saying “Yeah, yeah, yeah! Tell me!” “Are you POSITIVE?” he asked again in a mocking voice. “Aw come on, tell me already!” you yelled humorly.

Link laughed at your answer, putting his hand out and rubbing your shoulder “I was just kidding, I’ll show you the way anytime you want” he said. You laughed too, this Hylian sure was interesting in your opinion. Not only was he funny, but he really did know where a group of Faeries can be! This is great! “Then lead the way, oh great knight” you jokingly said. You saw Link pause and tap his chin, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. “Oh Great Knight, huh? I could get used to that one” he said, posing egotistically and slitting back his hair. This made you giggle again, this guy made you laugh like a schoolgirl so far, and that hadn’t happened in ages! 

After you two were done with your shenanigans, Link bowed and held his hand out formally “Ma’am…” he offered. You curtsied and took his hand, letting him lead you toward your destination. You weren’t complaining, his hand was very warm and soothing, and his tall stature was more than enough for you to quickly develop your first crush. You couldn’t help it, already you found out he was smart, cute, athletic, tall, strong, and most of all, funny. Who wouldn’t go for a guy like this, eh? You were just praying he wasn’t already picked up by another girl...

From the house that was in front of Hyrule Castle, Link made you go right, walking along as he commented “That’s my house”. You gave a surprised look, you had no idea he lived so far from the village. But, of course, you never saw him in the past anyway, so it only made sense. “Why so far away?” you asked. Link hummed and looked up at the sky again, swinging his hand with yours very widely. “I don’t know, I think my uncle was a paranoia for the castle’s safety. He used to be a knight there, but he retired” he explained, sneakily entwining his fingers with yours. This made you blush, but you didn’t want to embarrass yourself by showing that. “Ah, I understand. I assume you never went to Kakariko that much?” you said, your eyes looking up at him as his movement made him go up and down on the dirt road. “Not really, we learned how to fend for ourselves” he said. You nodded and focused your attention on the road, your brother’s bug net in your other hand. 

After a little bit of nature walking, you two met up with a marble bridge to your left...and another guard. This one had red armor, a higher rank than the blue one from earlier. He had a trident, that was more deadlier than a single bladed spear. You became nervous when the guy charged at you two, but Link seemed to show no fear. He put an arm in front of you and pulled out his sword, his left hand gripping the weapon for an attack. Yet, on his face, he was the exact opposite. He was smiling, as if this fight was a joke to him. “Hey, time me!” he ordered you excitedly. You nodded hesitantly and watched as he leaped at the guard. “1...2...3…” you counted, timing each pause perfectly as Link beat the guy down in 10 seconds. Wait… “10 seconds?!” you exclaimed, amazing at that record timing. “Yes!!” Link hissed, pumping his fist in the air. You were just so shocked, that was some amazing skill there...talent is definitely being added to the list of Link’s attractive traits. 

Link went over to you and held his hand out again, waiting to be taken. “Ma’am” he said again, making you smile and take it eagerly. If this was going to be an ongoing thing between you two, then you did not mind one bit.

After about 2 hours, your feet were starting to really kill over. There was just so much walking...but at last you two went by some neat landmarks. Sure, Link was constantly fighting enemies like Octoroks and Castle Guards, but it was peaceful when you two hit the rocky region in the east. The high cliffs were so tall and amazing, and you swear you saw the Eastern Palace when you two went by two sacred arches. There were staircases leading up the cliffs, but you had no energy to explore them. You were barely even saving energy for the way back, let alone to explore dangerous places like that. But, once you two were heading south, and you were starting to see greenery again, that’s when you started to get excited. You had a feeling, deep inside you, that was telling you “you’re almost there”.

When you and Link met up with a lively region again, he took one last turn and announced “There it is” in a high and proud voice. You looked around the area, and the first thing you noticed was a circle of wooden stakes. They were as tall as you, but you were able to peak through their wall to see a weird rock in the middle. A rock? Seriously? “Now who’s dumb idea was it to put a fence up around a rock?” you asked rhetorically, emphasizing on the word “rock”. Link chuckled and patted your back, shrugging his shoulders “I have no idea, but I was morley talking about the cave behind the circle” he said. You looked over and, indeed, saw a cave right behind it, drilled into the cliff side. You blushed from embarrassment, of COURSE you saw that last...why wouldn’t you?

Link looked at your face and laughed, rubbing the same spot he patted on your shoulder blade. “It’s alright, I do the same thing all the time. A little too many times if you ask me” he assured you, winking for an added effect. You couldn’t help but smile at Link, he was so nice it was addicting. How can you stay stressed around a guy like that? Anyway, when he was done with his laughter, he pulled your hand along and led you into the cave. It looked dark on the outside, but once you got in the inside, the entire cave was lit up by some blue light on the other side. You both walked into the cave opening, and took the narrow hallway on the right. It was kinda long, but it was so worth it when you saw a Faery Pond at the end. It was just so breathtaking...Once you turned the corner to the left, you saw a pond of water that was as shiny as Link’s eyes. The cave walls were painted with a beautiful dim blue as four Faeries elegantly flew around with their sparkly magic masking the area. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, you wished (LB/N) could see this view...

“Ya like?” Link asked you, purposely ruining the moment by waving his hand in front of your face. You shook your head and realized what you did, blushing madly at your mistake. “A-ah, sorry...I didn’t mean to stare off like that…” you said meekly, looking away from Link. Said Hylian laughed and rubbed your hair a bit, grabbing it to turn your head toward him. “Come on, that's so cute! Don’t be so embarrassed!” he assured, making you blush harder. C-cute? Your crush? Calling you...cute?! “U-uh…” you managed to stutter out. You didn’t need to finish your statement as Link laughed again and took out two empty Magic Bottles. “Okay…” he said, getting back on topic. “I got two bottles, so that means we can get, not one, but TWO Faeries!” he cheered happily. You smiled widely and covered your mouth in happiness. “R-really?! We can bring home two of them?!” you asked excitedly. Link nodded his head quickly, making you squeal and hop in happiness. You thought one would be enough, but no! Now you’ll have two Faeries floating around at home! You were very excited to show that off to (LB/N) later. 

 

You got your Bug Catching Net ready in your hands, and Link was ready to bottle them at the same time. You snuck up to the floating Faeries very quietly, trying not to spook them away. They didn’t seem to mind your presence, nor did they mind when you swiped at them. You became excited again when you realized you got one in your net. You cheered loudly by accident and jumped like a maniac. “Look Link! I finally caught a Faery!!” you yelled over to him. Link started to snort and laugh at your energy, he seemed to enjoy your bubbly self a lot. But, you didn’t have time to process that, because you wanted to catch another one pronto. You quickly went over to him and gave him the net, hopping on the balls of your heels. “Low down, speedy, their not going anywhere” Link commented as he kept chuckling. You didn’t care, you wanted to catch more!!

When he safely put the pretty Faery in the bottle, you snuck over to the pond again, sloppily from your excitement of course, and swung your net a second time. You caught another little Faery! “Wahoo!!!” you yelled out. This was the greatest day EVER!! You thought. You dashed over to Link for him to bottle the second Faery, almost sliding into him from the slippery water beneath you. You were able to stop, luckily, but this made Link laugh again. “I don’t think I ever laughed this much in one sitting, (Y/N)” he commented, bottling the second Faery. “You’re one of a kind, that’s for sure” he said. You smiled nervously and rubbed the back of your head, you weren’t really used to comments like that. But, for some reason, when Link says them: their just so natural. You almost look forward to them, really. 

“Eh, I try?” you answered to his comment. Link nodded in acknowledgement and put the bottles into his Adventure Pouch, “You ready to go back, or do you want to rest?” he asked. He looked back over to you, waiting for an answer. Surprisingly, you said “Let’s walk back! I’m hyped up from the Faery catching!” as you swung around your net. Link nodded with a smile, saying “Cool, I’ll lead the way”. And with that, you made another journey back to Kakariko Town.

By the time you got back to the town, it was starting to get dark out. You were really hoping (LB/N) was doing okay without you there for so long. But, you had faith in him, and you were just about to find out anyway as you approached your bush outlined home. The sky was slowly easing away from a bright, orange color to a dark and dull one, yet it didn’t seem gloomy by its transition. It was perfect, like your tour guide, heehee. Once you and Link finally entered through the door, you saw (LB/N) on the bed, already sitting up as if he was waiting for you. You smiled and went over to him, hugging him as you greeted “Hey (LB/N), were you good while I was gone?” You heard silence, which meant he was being a little rascal during your absence. “Haha” you laughed sarcastically at him, pulling away from the hug as he laughed too. “Okay, whatcha get into this time?” you asked. “Your diary” he answered “I’m gonna-!”

“Wanna see some Faeries, (LB/N)?” Link said, interrupting your threat. (LB/N) got excited and hopped in his bed “Yeah, yeah, yeah! Show me!!” He demanded. You, however, were still halfy annoyed, but that soon melted away when Link released the two Faeries you caught earlier. Both of you stared as the little humans flew about in your house, their magic touching everything they float near. It was nice, it made your house feel like a real magical home. The trip? So worth it by a mile. But, the house won’t be as magical as Link when he gets near you on the bed. Once (LB/N)’s back was turned to play with the Faeries, Link stole a long, meaningful kiss from you. To you, it was the sweetest and softest thing in all of Hyrule. That was some true magic right there.


	2. (A Link to the Past) Link x (Male) Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are a guy, then here's your story with ALttP Link! Characters mentioned are not mine (At least I hope)

(Y/N)= Your Name  
(L/N)= Last Name  
(F/C)= Favorite Color  
(H/C)= Hair Color  
(2ndF/C)= Second Favorite Color  
(E/C)= Eye Color  
(LB/N)= Little Brother's Name  
(D/H)= Dominant Hand

A young man with green attire hopped out of the Potion Shop, landing on some wet, mushy grass as he carried a brand new pouch. He seemed happy about it, but really the bag was just storing some magical powder that can be found anywhere in the land of Hyrule. It didn’t do much, besides lighting torches and transforming Faeries, but in the young man’s case it was the neatest little item in the world...so far. He strapped the brown bag onto his dirt colored belt, scanning the area for some trouble. He wasn’t hoping for a quarrel, it was more like a problem he wanted to fix. The more he helped, the more excited he got! 

The young man quickly strolled through Kakariko Town, eyeing every villager he passed by. The people saw him in return, watching his fluffy blonde hair swaying in the wind, rather than his giddy feet as they led him to another building. Honest to say, he was quite enchanting, especially when his face just beamed with excitement. It was just so pure and innocent, no one really expected him, out of everyone else, to be the criminal whole stole the princess. Most villagers let him wander in peace, seeing the amount of good deeds he’s done so far. They didn’t suspect him. Others, however, were still sketchy about the young man. Yes, he did seem fair and loyal, but who said he wasn’t masking his evil in a persona of good? Everyone does that, they believe. If he gets too close...they’ll scream for the guards!!

The young man skipped down the dirt road, kicking up water and mud from the previous rainfall. He absent mindedly turned his head, and luckily discovered a home he had not visited yet! He made a complete stop and looked for the household name on a sign, his curiosity rising yet again. In the yard, a wooden board said the name “(L/N)” as it stood on a cheap plank. The Hylian had not heard that name before, so he made up his mind to waltz right on over. Meeting new people was not a bad thing, but he had to be wary of a tattle-tail. Not everybody is friendly, sadly.

He stood in front of the wooden door, his eyes looking at the carved in peep hole as he politely knocked three times. He waited for an answer, but heard nothing from within the building. He tried again, thinking that the owners must not have heard him. He knocked three times, slightly louder than the last attempt. He listened in, pressing his ear against the wooden board. At first, he didn’t hear anything again, but after waiting a few moments, he heard a rustling of bed sheets. They sounded faint from their slow movement, but the young man was talented enough to pick them up! He stood still for a few more seconds, patiently waiting for the owner to answer his call. “C-come in…” said a small voice through the door. 

The young man did not waste any time to turn the handle and push open the light door. He first stepped onto a beaten mat in the house, wiping his feet to add to its dirty appearance. He looked around the home, it was quite cozy compared to its average outside appearance. The walls were beige, and the hardwood floors were screaming to be complemented by the young man. There was also a wooden table for four, and a reading area just behind it. It was all a very nice setup, but the sight of the poor owner really brought him down. On a white bed laid a poor, sick little boy with black hair and a white shirt. He looked really down, but the young man was determined to bring his spirits back up! He gently walked right over and crouched down next to the bed, giving the boy a smile. “Hi there” the young man greeted quietly. 

The little boy opened his eyes and looked at the young man, his nose hiding under his thick blanket. “Wh-...who are you?” the little boy asked. When the young man was about to answer, the little boy coughed a few times. It didn’t seem like he was hacking, but those coughs didn’t sound too good either. The young man patiently waited for the little boy to cough it out, sitting there with a gentle smile on his face. The little boy was very grateful, but he didn’t say that outloud. Instead, he forced his coughs to calm down so the newcomer could answer, it was the least he could do. “My name is Link” the young man said. “And, to be honest, I wanna know what’s bothering you” he added. The little boy stared at Link, as if trying to contemplate what he had just heard. Link seemed to be honest, in his opinion. “E-er...I’m (LB/N)” he answered.

Link nodded, adding the name (LB/N) to his memory. He has met a lot of people today, and he couldn’t wait to meet more! But, for now, he was going to focus on poor little (LB/N). Link wanted to hear this child’s response, but got some coughs instead. He wasn’t going to rush it, but he couldn’t stay still either. Link was so energetic, he barely even waited for the kid to finish coughing. “I can't go out 'cause I'm sick…” (LB/N) said. He coughed some more, then continued. “People say I caught this cold from the evil air that is coming down off the mountain, I’m very weak to that stuff...” he said weakly. 

(LB/N) sniffed as Link thought about the situation. Okay, so the mountain’s being taken over by evil...he heard about things like this from Princess Zelda. He needs to get some pendants to stop it, but he has no idea where the first one even is! Not only that, (LB/N) is sick...so how does he fix that? “Do you need, like, a Medicine of Life from the shop? I can get you one, if you want” Link offered. Surprisingly, (LB/N) shook his head, burrowing into his blankets for another nap. “Nah...I’m good. All I really want is to catch bugs again...but I can’t…” he complained. Link’s eyes sparkled up, he might have found something to do! “I can catch some for you!” he said excitedly. “Aw shucks…”(LB/N) sighed. 

(LB/N) sat up again and looked at Link tiredly. “I’d love to lend you my bug net to do that...and use it when I'm better...b-but…” he said. “Buuuut…?” Link repeated both impatiently and curiously. “M-my brother (Y/N) is using it...he...he wanted to get a Faery for me so I could heal faster” (LB/N) admitted. Link’s smile widened, it looks like he’s going on a hunt for a fair...a fair... peasant! Yeah! What an exciting quest! “So, if I find him and bring him back, will you let me borrow it?” Link clarified. He really just wanted a nod from the little boy, so he could dash out and find the brother quickly, but instead he got a shake...of disapproval. That was something Link wasn’t very used to. “Sorry…” (LB/N) said quietly, looking down at his blanket sheet. “He’s on duty right now, so he promised ta find one while he worked today…*Cough Cough* and to bring him home early is like trying to push a stubborn mule…” he finished. He rubbed his nose and looked up at Link, seeing that the blonde was thinking. About what, he can probably guess. “You think he’ll let ME borrow the net?” Link asked, morley to himself than to (LB/N). The sick boy answered anyway, starting to feel drowsy from his deprived nap. He shrugged lightly, “Um...I dunno...maybe…” he trailed, flopping down on his bed and closing his black eyes. Link snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at (LB/N), smiling gently as the body infront of him gave out from exhaustion. “Haha, he’s cute” he whispered to himself. Slowly and quietly, he snuck out of the house and slowly closed the door behind him. He kept shutting it in that speed until he heard that familiar ‘click’, a signal that the door was fully closed.

Now that he was outside, he was free to dash away from the little house, his mind trying to formulate a plot on how to find a boy with a Bug Catching Net. He was going to have to search high and low, but he was determined to help out those in need! Not only that, he was going to have to persuade said boy to let Link have it...for a little bit! Wait...what kind of duty was the boy on? Link stopped in his tracks, just realizing how dumb he was. “Darn it! I forgot to ask where he worked!” he yelled to himself, face palming his gentle, yet firm face. Welp, looks like the search will be a wide one, then...he’s got enough energy to spare, though!

Little did he know, said male was actually down the road, walking heavily in his brown boots and (F/C) tunic. It was you, mister (Y/N) (L/N). You were the one Link was looking for, the one with the Bug Catching Net strapped on your back. You had no idea about this, all you knew was your job, which was to scavenge for food for your village. You were part of a group, a hunting group, and there were three other men besides yourself. You all had sections to hunt in, the lands in the north, west, east, and south from Kakariko Village. It’s usually different choosing everyday, and today you sadly got stuck in the east side of the land. Sure, it had a lot of animal life, and hunting was going to be easy, but you’d rather be in those gods-forsaken woods in the north than in an area condensed with *gulp* guards. Their not terrible, but you wouldn’t have been as bothered if you didn’t have such a young and handsome face, because you swear they eye you everytime you hunt around there. You could be wrong, but it IS nerve racking when you remember you can’t defend yourself that well...well, to armour plated guards, at least. Sigh...

However, on the other hand, you had ANOTHER job to worry about...which was to catch a Faery and make (LB/N) feel better. Usually, you could handle two tasks like that no problem, but it gets harder when you also have to take care of said sickly brother at home... especially when your parents decided to run off during such an event. Your mother, with her brown hair and her yellow dress, telling you to take care of him as she and your dad took off...it just wasn’t fair! You already worked, slaved even to keep the roof over your family’s head, and now they make you work harder on a task they are more than capable of doing themselves? Ugh, if you weren’t a boy, your father would be doing this instead right now...at least taking some of the heat off your shoulders. On the bright side, you at least had a little experience in medicine, from past accidents with your fellow group members. So, taking care of (LB/N) when you get home from work won’t be too, too bad. 

You walked along a little further, looking in every direction you can for some sort of wildlife movement... or a sparkle of a Faery. All you saw so far were trees and bushes, maybe even a few rocks, but just...no...creatures...hmm. You stopped for a second to get your bearings, this is obviously leading you nowhere. You intended on just wandering around until you found something, but it looks like that’s just a waste of time. So far, you’ve already reached a house that was in front of the castle, but saw absolutely NO signs of little mammals in the past 2 hours. You slid your fingers through your (H/C) hair as you wandered off in thought. The animals must be in hiding somewhere else, you thought, but where could they be? You didn’t want to take too long finding them, because you were supposed to regroup in the next few hours with at least a hide of meat or a basket of fruit. 

You dug around in the pockets of your (F/C) tunic, and took out a small map. You looked at the markings, trying to find a nearby forest region that had potential for finding your game. Going a little further east could be smart, but that means you’ll have to run in to some guards. Yuck, you really hoped they would leave you alone. If not, then your hunting arrows will have a few words with them...heh. You weren’t the best shooter in the land, but you at least got animal meat on the first or second try. 

Speaking of which...in the left corner of your eye, you spotted a small, white, furry beast hop out of a bush. A rabbit, eh? It’s not one the heartier meals you could get, but it’s a start at least. You quickly, yet quietly, took out your hunting bow as you eyed the rabbit’s movements. It was looking for some flowers to nibble on, it was the perfect vulnerability for a hunter. You snuck your arrow out and aimed at the creature’s heart, waiting for it to stop hopping for a second. When it did, fwoosh! You let your bow string go, and the arrow flew through the air like a hawk, landing dead center on the rabbit’s chest. 

It fell to the ground, and in triumph, you walked on over to the nearby creature, starting to put it away into your small satchel. To you, the rabbit was a perfect meal for lunch, considering you forgot your original one at home. Oh well, at least you know (LB/N) already got his hands on it, the kid eats anything that’s left out untouched, haha. Alas, to your dismay, to the guard behind you, it was an act against the law. “Hey, pretty boy! What do you think your doing?!” the guard ordered. You flinched a little from the voice and quickly turned around, seeing an armored guard in blue. He had a spear, and it looked like it had your name on it...not good. “Well?!” the guard asked impatiently. He slammed the bottom of his spear on the ground, making you flinch again. You quickly closed your satchel and calmly voiced your answer “E-er...hunting?” you said. On the outside, you were calm, but on the inside, you were exploding. Did he just REALLY call you a pretty boy?! You knew something was up with these guards...

The guard shook his head slowly, but angrily at the same time. “Gods damn it, kid. This area is owned by the Royal Family! You are vandalizing property, and by order of the king, I WILL take you in for trial!” he yelled, pointing his spear at you. Your jaw dropped, and your heart sped up as he threateningly jabbed it toward you. It was sharp looking, and its gleaming metal in the sun wasn’t really helping you out at all. All you could do was be submissive, accepting defeat as the guard directed you around the corner. In your thoughts, you were wondering HOW a rabbit is considered property…you’d ask, but that would be talking back at the guard, and he did not look too happy to answer. So, you bravely held onto the bow with your (D/H) hand, hoping to the Gods that you weren’t in too serious trouble. You had no idea hunting was now against the law, but you sure did learn quickly. But, in another aspect...how are you supposed to hunt for food?!

When you and the castle guard passed by the little home from earlier, you saw the full castle in sight. It was huge, majetic even, as its marble shone with the rays of the sun. At the top, you saw a weird electric fence, but didn’t think too much of it. All you worried about was the penalty...it was either going to be torture or a fine...torture, you didn’t prefer, but a fine would make your family homeless. You didn’t want that to happen, you worked too hard for it to go down in shambles. You were praying for a miracle, wishing really hard for...something to happen! Either the man quickly getting a flu and dropping to the ground, or someone rescuing you...either or is fine, please.

“Oi! Hold on there!” yelled out a voice. The guard behind you grunted frustratedly as you both turned toward the voice. By the name of the Gods, who you saw in front of you was absolutely the most (handsome) guy you had ever seen in your life. You...never usually think that, though... weird. He had a sloping green hat with a matching green tunic and a yellow long sleeve underneath. That alone made him look heroic, but his Fighter’s Sword and Shield set really showed that trait off. All you could do was stare, he looked like he wanted to help...maybe. You barely even paid too much attention when the boy said “How can you call yourself a guard, if your arresting a working man, for working? Hmm?”

One look at the boy made the guard growl under his breath, taking back his spear away from you as he yelled “YOU!” It wasn’t long before the guard started to chase the heroic boy, holding his spear out as if he could catch up to him. You were careful to get out of the way, so you could watch this horrifying sight before you. Oh Gods...the boy was going to get killed! But, luckily, the boy in green was easily able to outrun the guard, laughing a little at the man’s poor attempt to capture him. You questioned his motive and thought about helping him, but what stopped you was the drawn weaponry. The boy actually pulled out his sword at the man, and they both started to have a melee with each other. Holy Hylia...was someone going to die?! You didn’t want that to happen, but yet, at the same time, you wanted to see which one of them would be victorious (Your money was on the handsome guy, personally).

You saw clashing metal, you saw blocked attacks, you saw some nice fighting skills between the two fighters. This got you really riled up, to the point where you were even hoping in place. You were thinking of how exciting a knight’s life is, compared to a hunter’s life, at least. The boy must have noticed your enthusiasm, because he started to show off his really fluent movements. He started dodging so lightly, that the guard looked like a furious murderer that was blind with anger. The boy then easily finished the battle by making the guard lose his balance, and kicked him into the castle moat. The guard screamed as he fell into the water, you heard a loud splash, followed by an angry yell. This earned a “Wow…” out of you, and the boy seemed satisfied with his performance as he bowed to you. You smirked and shook your head lightly, it was an excellent show, but was he really trying to humor you? Eh, that’s not too bad, you supposed. Not only did you watch a pretty boy (How ironic) in action, you were probably let off on the punishment also! Today was a win-win, in your case.

The boy put away his gear and leaped over to you, a lot of energy was radiating off of him as he held his hand out for you to shake. “Link” he said in a happy voice. You nodded at the name, it was very ...charming. Okay, since when did these words start popping into your head? “(Y/N)” you said, taking his soft hand and shaking it up and down. You looked (Up/Down) at him, and saw him nodding his head. “Oh, I already knew that, (LB/N) told me you were holding a certain bug net” he commented. “Ah, I see” you said calmly. So, (LB/N) sending people after you, huh? Well, so far you ain’t complaining, it’s pretty nice. But, uh...did you let off some sort of damsel in distress persona on accident, or something?

“So, I hear you’re catching Faeries?” Link asked, staring intently into your (E/C) eyes. You didn’t really notice him doing that, so you nodded in response. “Yeah, but I also have to get some food for the village” you added to the response. “Didja catch anything?” Link asked. You chuckled a little and shook your head, it was pretty obvious you didn’t get anywhere with the hunting. You couldn’t even resist against a guard putting you in punishment, very embarrassing. “I don’t even know if i’m on the right track, nothing’s out, which is very odd” you admitted to Link. The Hylian retracted his hand and hummed in thought, his eyes looking up at the noon sky as he went through his memory. Now that you noticed, his blue eyes were very pretty, they were as blue as the Waterfall of Wishes. Such crystal clear water, reflected from the sky blue atmosphere in a nice, serene spot...you could stare at them all day, they were that enchanting. Again, with those weird words..they were very rare eyes! There we go...

“Well...to be frank with you…” Link started. You quickly snapped out of your gaze an paid attention to his voice. His soft, elegant voice...oh boy, here we go again. “I was poking around earlier, and I know this great spot for Faery hunting” he said, looking away to drag you into his grasp. It...didn’t really work, to be honest. “Th-that’s great...but I still have to work too, you know” you said, expecting him to give up. Amazingly, Link only beamed another smile, and said “There are many animals in there with them...and I can show you the way~” he teased repeatedly. Now THIS got you a little excited. “Y-you can? Where is it?” You asked, accidentally falling for his trap. He hummed, pretending to debate whether or not to tell you. That is so cruel, you thought. Here you were, desperate for game...and he’s teasing you! “You really wanna know?” he asked playfully. You nodded, giving a little smile that was desperate for his answer. “You suure~?” he sung. You growled, saying “Damn it, man! Just tell me!” “Are you POSITIVE?” he asked again in a mocking voice. “Aw come on, tell me already!” you yelled, starting to laugh a little. You’d be mad, but that kid-like expression he was giving was all but serious. 

Link laughed at your answer, putting his hand out and patting your shoulder “I’m just kidding, I’ll show you the way anytime you want” he assured. You scoffed, but really this Hylian was interesting in your opinion. Not only was he funny, but he really did know where a herd of animals can be! This is great! “Then lead the way, I got no choice but to repay you, I guess” you jokingly said. You saw Link pause and tap his chin, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. “Repay me, huh? Well, I guess you’ll LET me lead the way, eh?” he said, bowing to you like a servant. This made your mouth go agap, was...was he saying you were-!...Y-you didn’t mean it like that-! Y-you just-! Damn...You saw that teasing look on his face again...he was playing with your feelings! And to think, it actually worried you...why that little-! “Jerk!” you yelled. Link snorted and got up again, poking your forehead as he said “You’re too easy, seriously”

After you two were done with your shenanigans, Link bowed and held his hand out formally “Shall we?” he offered. You gave an annoyed expression, what were you? A female? How degrading...He must have known what you were thinking, because he laughed a little and walked toward the east. You shook your head and started walking, letting him lead you toward your destination. You weren’t complaining, his backside was good enough for you to inspect his figure, and that strong stature was more than enough for you to quickly develop your first...you didn’t want to admit it... crush. You couldn’t help it, already you found out he was smart, p-pretty cute, athletic, lean, strong, and most of all, funny. Who wouldn’t go for a guy like this, eh? You were just praying he wasn’t...y-you know...straight. But, you really doubted he’d go for a guy, anyway. He seems like a ladies’ man...not a man’s man, heh, like you. To be honest, you couldn’t remember when you first started to like guys... a long time ago, you supposed.

From the house that was in front of Hyrule Castle, Link made a right, walking along as he commented “That’s my house”. You gave a surprised look, you had no idea he lived so far from the village. But, of course, you never saw him in the past anyway, so it only made sense. “Why so far away?” you asked. Link hummed and looked up at the sky again, swinging his hands back and forth very widely. “I don’t know, I think my uncle was a paranoia for the castle’s safety. He used to be a knight there, but he retired” he explained, sneakily entwining his fingers behind his back. You noticed his hands and cocked an eyebrow. Yeesh, only kids do that when they try to act innocent...you would know, (LB/N) entwines his fingers when he tries to persuade you he didn’t eat all of the snacks. For adults like Link, you guessed it was a memory habit. “Ah, I understand. I assume you never went to Kakariko that much?” you said, your eyes looking at him as his movement made him go up and down on the dirt road. “Not really, we learned how to fend for ourselves” he said. You nodded and focused your attention on the road, your bow still in your hand. 

After a little bit of nature walking, you two met up with a marble bridge to your left...and another guard. This one had red armor, a higher rank than the blue one from earlier. He had a trident, that was more deadlier than a single bladed spear. You became defensive when the guy charged at you two, but Link seemed to show no fear. He put an arm in front of you and pulled out his sword, his left hand gripping the weapon for an attack. Yet, on his face, he was the exact opposite. He was smiling, as if this fight was a joke to him. “Hey, time me!” he ordered you excitedly. You nodded questingly and watched as he leaped at the guard. “1...2...3…” you counted, timing each pause perfectly as Link beat the guy down in 10 seconds. Wait… “10 seconds?!” you exclaimed, amazing at that record timing. “Yes!!” Link hissed, pumping his fist in the air. You were just so shocked, that was some amazing skill there...talent is definitely being added to the list of Link’s attractive traits. You wondered how his hunting skills were, too...

Link went over to you and held his hand out again, waiting to be taken by you. “Sir” he said again, making you face palm and say “Are you going to ask me every time?” Link’s big smile was all you needed before you (eagerly) angrily took it. “There, happy?” you asked in a sassy way. Link giggled happily like a little schoolgirl, you found it..very cute. “Yeah, especially since I know you don’t mind it” he commented, making you flustered. Okay, not cute. “Wh-what? I-I do to mind! I-I can let go any second, you know!” you threatened. Link’s grip only tightened, signalling that you wouldn’t be able to escape in the first place. You sighed, you have been defeated...and you didn’t mind...like he said. His hand was just so...warm and soothing, it was absolutely divine.

After about 2 hours of walking, your feet were starting to become weary. There was just so much ground to cover...and your shift was going to end soon! But, at last you two went by some neat landmarks. Sure, Link was constantly fighting enemies, like Octoroks and Castle Guards, but it was peaceful when you two hit the rocky region in the east. The high cliffs were so tall and amazing, and you swear you saw the Eastern Palace when you two went by two sacred arches. There were staircases leading up the cliffs, but you had no time to explore them. You were barely even saving some time for the way back, let alone to explore a big places like that. Maybe someday...But, once you two were heading south, and you were starting to see greenery again, that’s when you started to get excited. You had a feeling, an instinct, that was telling you “there’s animals around”.

When you and Link met up with a lively region again, he took one last turn and announced “There it is” in a high and proud voice. You looked around the area, and the first thing you noticed was a circle of wooden stakes. They were as tall as you, but you were able to peak through their wall to see a weird rock in the middle. A rock? Seriously? “Now who’s dumb idea was it to put a fence up around a rock?” you asked rhetorically, emphasizing on the word “rock”. Link chuckled and patted your back, shrugging his shoulders “I have no idea, but I was morley talking about the cave behind the rock” he said. You looked over and, indeed, saw a cave right behind it, drilled into the cliff side. You blushed from embarrassment, of COURSE you saw that last...why wouldn’t you? 

Link looked at your face and laughed, rubbing the same spot he patted on your shoulder blade. “It’s alright, I do the same thing all the time. A little too many times if you ask me” he assured you, winking for an added effect. You couldn’t help but smirk at Link, he was so nice it was addicting. How can you stay stressed around a guy like that? Anyway, when he was done with his laughter, he pulled your hand along and led you into the cave. It looked dark on the outside, but once you got in the inside, the entire cave was lit up by some blue light on the other side. You both walked into the cave opening, and took the narrow hallway on the right. It was kinda long, but it was so worth it when you saw a Faery Pond at the end. It was just so breathtaking...Once you turned the corner to the left, you saw a pond of water that was as shiny as Link’s eyes. The cave walls were painted with a beautiful dim blue as four Faeries elegantly flew around with their sparkly magic masking the area. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, you wished (LB/N) could see this view...

“Ya like?” Link asked you, purposely ruining the moment by waving his hand in front of your face. You shook your head and realized what you did, blushing madly at your mistake. “A-ah, sorry...I, uh…” you stuttered, looking away from Link to rub the back of your head. Yeesh, you really ARE that girl everyone thinks you are...Link, on the other hand, laughed and rubbed your head a bit, grabbing it to turn your head toward him. “Come on, that's so cute! Don’t be embarrassed!” he assured, making you blush harder. C-cute? You? A man? Cute?! “I-I’m not-!” you managed to stutter out. You didn’t need to finish your statement as Link laughed again and took out two empty Magic Bottles. “Okay…” he said, getting back on topic. “I got two bottles, so that means we can get, not one, but TWO Faeries!” he cheered happily. You smiled widely, but then glared at him when you realize...there are no animals! “Oi, you said that there would be game around here! I didn’t see any on the way, either!” you accused at him. Link looked up at the ceiling with that childish innocence. “Oh? Did I really say that?” “Yes!” you yelled. Great...you’re fired...F.I.R.E.D. 

“Rest assured, (Y/N)” Link said with a chuckle as he watched you heat up, “There ARE no animals in Hyrule...their all hiding in their homes because of the darkness going around” he explained. You were taken aback, and cooled down a bit from his statement...of course, why didn’t you think of that?! People are getting sick, and so must the animals, too! Link saw your relaxed expression, and became happy from his support. “Yup, so I doubt the other men got anything, either” he said. Except maybe deep in the Lost Woods, but no one goes there...he thought. You, on the other hand, were thinking on what to do now. If there’s no game...then there will be no food! Well, maybe a few perishables...if your little brother don’t pig out, you...could be fine. Almost. 

With no other choice, you got your Bug Catching Net ready in your hands, putting your bow on your back. Link was ready to bottle the Faeries at the same time, you were the perfect duo. You snuck up to the floating Faeries very quietly, trying not to spook them away. They didn’t seem to mind your presence, nor did they mind when you swiped at them. You became excited again when you realized you got one in your net. You laughed a little loudly by accident and stood up straight. “Now way! I finally caught a Faery!” you yelled to yourself. Link started to snort and laugh at your energy, he seemed to enjoy your hidden bubbly self a lot. “What a Tsundere…” he mumbled to himself. But, you didn’t have time to process that, because you wanted to catch another one, pronto. You quickly stepped over to him and gave him the net, waiting anxiously for him to take it. “Now hold on, speedy, their not going anywhere” Link commented as he kept chuckling. You growled in embarrassment, you let yourself get caught in the moment again, didn’t you?

When he safely put the pretty Faery in the bottle, you snuck over to the pond again, using the same level of stealth, and swung your net a second time. You caught another little Faery! “Yes!!” you hissed. This felt amazing, not many hunters can say they caught a Faery twice in one day! You felt superior to the others, you can now be proud for being an animal capture. You hopped over to Link for him to bottle the second Faery, almost sliding into him from the slippery water beneath you. You were able to stop, luckily, but this made Link laugh again. “I don’t think I ever laughed this much in one sitting, (Y/N)” he commented, bottling the second Faery. “You’re one of a kind, that’s for sure” he said. You tried to keep your cool and rubbed the back of your head, you weren’t really used to comments like that. But, for some reason, when Link says them: their just so natural. You almost look forward to them, really. But, you had to stay masculine, you wanted to prove that your NOT a girl!

“Eh, whatever” you answered to his comment. Link shrugged and put the bottles into his Adventure Pouch, “You ready to go back, or do you want to rest?” he asked. He looked back over to you, waiting for an answer. You opened your mouth to answer “Let’s go back”, but a big thunder clap from outside cut you off. Both you and Link looked over at the entrance, looked at eachother, and ran over to the sound. Of course, to your grand luck, it was pouring outside. Thick, wet droplets of water, falling down and crashing into everything on the ground. It was loud, and the thunder was erupting above you as the grey clouds stretched out in the horizon, giving that sort of ‘endless’ feel to it. Great, it looked like the whole kingdom was getting drizzled upon…

”Beautiful…” you commented sarcastically. The Gods hated you, they loathed you to the point they made you miss work...what else can go wrong? What other punishment do they want to cast upon you? Link, trying to cheer up the mood once again, took out a nice blue Boomerang with a smile “Let’s see how bad it is” he offered. You watched him as he got into a stance and lightly threw it outside, the object spinning like a frisbee on an air current. Not even a second outside is when lightning struck it, the object stumbling onto the ground and lighting on fire. Your mouth was wide open in shock, holy moly that was scary. If you went out now...you would be toast! “Wanna know what the funny part is?” Link asked. “What’s so funny about a lightning storm?!” you asked, not moving your position. “That Boomerang was made of wood…” 

-Time Skip-

You and Link were sitting in that Faery cave, you were watching the violent storm outside as you sat next to Link’s large red Lantern. It was warm, but the fire wasn’t big enough to heat you completely from the cold air. You had to suck it up, like usual, and wait till the storm died. That was the plan originally, at least, but then Mr. Goof’s-a-lot decided to take your rabbit and try to heat it up. It wasn’t like you were staying there for a while...was it? No need for there to be a meal, yeesh...You looked over at the sad attempt, you expected Link to try to heat it over the lantern. But, surprisingly enough, he was sprinkling some weird powder on the skinned animal. It wasn’t skinned a second ago, but you guessed he was good at that. 

You kept watching as he kept sprinkling the contents of his brown pouch, the white glitter falling on and off of the raw flesh of your prey. The rabbit looked normal for a second, and you were about to tell him to give up, but then all of the sudden it caught on fire! “Whoa!” you yelled out, how in the world did that happen?! It’s sizzling heat increased every millisecond as Link tried to blow it out, but it looked like it wouldn’t go down. That’s when you noticed how the animal was on a stick...did he plan on that fire happening? If so, how was he going to put it out? The heat was nice, but you didn’t want your rabbit burnt! Luckily, the heat calmed down as fast as it started, and Link whistled as he looked at the perfectly cooked meat. “I knew that mushroom trade was a good idea...hahaha” he said to himself. You had no idea what he was talking about, but you didn’t care to when you became hungry all of the sudden. The aroma of the rabbit was so nice, and your empty stomach was screaming, craving for some delectable and juicy nibbling upon it.

Link looked over to you and ripped off half of the meal, it looked so easy to do, it was probably a ‘melt in your mouth’ type of meat. Yum...you watched as Link gave you your fair share, you greedily took it and started to eat like a beast. Link actually did the same, and both of you enjoyed a meal as two, hungry and wild wolves that finally had a meal in days. It was very good, it was as tender and juicy as your stomach made it out to be. You had to admit, that magic powder Link had was quite the cooking item! You wanted to ask him later how to get some for yourself…

When you two were done, you threw all of the scraps outside and laid against the cave wall, lazily watching the heavy storm get heavier. “When do you think it’ll let up?” you asked Link. Link didn’t answer for a moment, but he did once he snuck his hand onto yours “I hope not for a while, it’s nice in here” he said. You were in complete shock, not by the fact his hand was holding yours now, but for once Link sounded...calm. Not happy, not excited, just...calm. You looked at him to assure yourself he was, but of course he was smiling. Yet, in a way, it was a serene, sweet smile that you haven’t seen before. You wanted to take in that rare smile, so much, that you didn’t even move when he got closer to you. You were that out of it, but that little snap of reality hit you hard when...you were having your first kiss. 

His lips were soft, warm even to the point even YOU couldn’t resist trying it back. He seemed happy about your decision, because you felt him smile in the kiss. Huh, so he did like you after all, huh? That was the most relieving moment you had ever felt in your life. You...loved Link, and Link loved you. What could be better? “Huh...you don’t taste like a girl…” “Oh, my Fucking GODS!”  
"Hey, hey, I'm jut kidding!"  
"No you're not!"  
"Aw, come on (Y/N)...why would I be Gay, a man who likes men, if I go out with a man ...who reminds me of a women?!"  
"Because you're sick!"  
"I'm not! I swear!"

And you two live happily ever after...


End file.
